


Dinnertime

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for my darling <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_deirdre_aithne"><a href="http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/"><b>deirdre_aithne</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco’s hand snaked into Harry’s lap under the Head Table to cup his package, kneading lightly.

Harry, startled, dropped his knife and fork as he sat talking with the Headmistress.

“Goodness, Harry! Are you alright?” Minerva asked in concern.

Harry, blushing lightly, nodded and picked up his cutlery. “S-Sorry, Minerva,” he stammered. “Got a chill, is all.”

“Well, you ought to go straight back to your quarters after dinner, then,” Minerva said kindly. “Bundle up by the fire and get some rest.”

Harry managed a polite nod, as Draco’s hand continued his ministrations.

When dinner was finally over, Harry fled to his quarters, still blushing. Draco, smirking, trailed along afterwards. When he entered their quarters, he was tackled onto the sofa by a very red-faced, very aroused dark-haired wizard.

“Something the matter, pet?” Draco chuckled.

Harry pressed him against the sofa, his erection digging into his thigh, as he snogged him deeply.

“You – how – ngh!” Harry mumbled into the kiss.

Draco laughed. “Use your words, pet,” he teased.

Red-faced, Harry finally pulled back and pouted a little. “How could you do that to me, right in front of Minerva? Not to mention all the students?”

Draco threw back his head and laughed uproariously. “The students are oblivious to what the teachers do, and you know it. Most of them don’t even know we’re a couple,” he finally pointed out. “As for Minerva…”

The blond leaned forward, kissing Harry deeply and demandingly, until the dark-haired man melted into his embrace.

“Who do you think gave me the idea?”

Harry’s green eyes were saucers as he processed that statement.

“Who-?”

Draco reached down to strip Harry’s robes off, pulling the near-naked and still aroused wizard into his lap.

“Let’s just say… we were oblivious when we were students, too,” he whispered with a smirk, as he leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
